warframefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сталкер
Главная = | тип здоровья = | здоровье = 450 | тип брони = | броня = 300 | тип щитов = | щиты = 200 | оружие = Страх Отчаяние Ненависть | умение = Рассекающий Рывок Поглощение Рассеивание Дымовая завеса Сюрикен Искупление Притяжение | изучение = 3 | дроп = Чертежи: Скимитар: Двигатели (1.005%) Страх (37.94%) Ненависть (2.765%) Отчаяние (2.765%) Моды: (30.56%) (30.56%) (2.78%) (2.78%) (30.56%) Эндо (2.78%) Ресурс: Элемент Питания Орокин (1.29%) Сигил: Сигил Сталкера (100%) Пигмент: Листочно красный (1 шт.) | вкладка2 = Теневой Сталкер | имя2 = Теневой Сталкер | name2 = Shadow Stalker | картинка2 = ТеневойСталкерВики.png | фракция2 = | тип здоровья2 = | здоровье2 = 750 | тип брони2 = | броня2 = 300 | тип щитов2 = | щиты2 = 200 | оружие2 = Война | умение2 = Рассекающий Рывок Рассеивание Величественный Клинок Телепорт Бросок бомбы Лазерный кристалл | изучение2 = 3 | дроп2 = Чертежи: Скимитар: Двигатели (1.005%) Война (2.765%) Страх (37.94%) Ненависть (2.765%) Отчаяние (2.765%) Осколок Войны (2.765%) Моды: (30.56%) (30.56%) (2.78%) (2.78%) (2.78%) Эндо Ресурс: Элемент Питания Орокин (1.29%) Другие редкие ресурсы Сигил: Сигил Сталкера (100%) Пигмент: Листочно красный (1 шт.) Эфемера: Эфемера: Дымящееся тело (5%) }} Общая информация Сталкер - это мрачный и мстительный персонаж, появляющийся во время заданий. Его уровень значительно выше, чем у остальных врагов. Он атакует одного игрока и не исчезнет, пока не убьет цель или не будет побежден. Его появлению предшествуют мигания света и зловещие угрозы в виде изображения Сталкера с сообщением, которые отображаются только у игрока-цели. После третьего сообщения он появляется возле цели вне зависимости от её положения. После своего поражения или убийства жертвы Сталкер исчезает в облаке дыма. Чтобы Сталкер начал охоту на игрока, необходимо убивать боссов. После убийства босса самим игроком Сталкер отправит письмо с угрозами, которое можно прочитать во входящих сообщениях. Сталкер имеет в своём арсенале три вида оружия. После своего появления он использует основное оружие под названием Страх. В самый разгар битвы возможно использование вторичного оружия, Отчаяние. Если Игрок подходит слишком близко, Сталкер использует косу с устрашающим лезвием под названием Ненависть. Теневой Сталкер После прохождения квеста Второй Сон Сталкер появляется в теневой форме. Вооружённый тяжелым мечом Война и экипированный броней Пакаль, Теневой Сталкер может адаптироваться к урону точно так же, как и Владеющие Разумом. Адаптацию можно сбросить, использовав Луч Бездны Оператора. Он не использует Страх или Отчаяние, что ставит его в невыгодное положение на дальних дистанциях. Основные атаки Теневого Сталкера наносятся способностью Величественный Клинок при помощи тяжёлого меча Войны. Особенности *Можно вызвать с помощью "Маячок Сталкера"(покупается у Баро Ки'Тиир). Расходуемое снаряжение, при использовании со 100% шансом появится Сталкер. *Сталкер приходит к игрокам, чей уровень Варфрейма выше 10 ранга. *Сталкер может появиться в любой локации, кроме миссий убийства босса, Синдикатов, вылазок, а также миссий, где враги не должны появляться (Додзё и Реле). *Чтобы увеличить количество раз появления Сталкера, стоит убить нескольких разных боссов. ** На миссии убийства Стаи Гиен письмо можно получить за каждую из 4 Гиен. ** Письмо за убийство Капитана Вора можно получить, убив данного босса на планете Церера. *В команде только цель сможет увидеть сообщения от Сталкера, но все игроки будут видеть мигание света. Независимо от того, победил ли Сталкер или же проиграл, свет будет мигать, когда он будет уходить. *Сталкер не относится ни к одной фракции, потому может быть убит не только Тэнно, но и членами других фракций. *Шанс появления Сталкера равняется 1.5% (~ 1 раз в 65 миссий) + 0,5% за каждого игрока в группе, при наличии метки Сталкера у каждого из игроков. **Существует задержка от 30 до 280 секунд (~ 4 минут) до появления Сталкера на какой-либо миссии. *Теневой Сталкер немного выше Варфрейма. Примечания Полный список возможных наград Сталкера: * Боеприпасы - 70% ** Боеприпасы для пистолета - 25% ** Боеприпасы для винтовки - 25% ** Боеприпасы для снайперской винтовки - 25% ** Боеприпасы для дробовика - 25% * Чертёж - 50% ** Сталкер *** Чертёж: Страх - 75.88% *** Чертёж: Отчаяние - 11.06% *** Чертёж: Ненависть - 11.06% *** Чертёж: Скимитар: Двигатели - 2.01% ** Теневой Сталкер *** Чертёж: Страх - 75.88% *** Чертёж: Отчаяние - 5.53% *** Чертёж: Ненависть - 5.53% *** Чертёж: Война - 5.53% *** Чертёж: Осколок Войны - 5.53% *** Чертёж: Скимитар: Двигатели - 2.01% * Прочее - 50% ** Редкий ресурсы планеты - 97.42% ** - 2.58% * Мод - 100% ** - 30.56% ** - 30.56% ** - 30.56% **Эндо - 2.78% ** - 2.78% ** - 2.78% * Сигил - 100% ---- *После победы над Сталкером есть вероятность того, что выпадет ресурс, который может быть найден только на этой планете (к примеру, на Земле есть шанс выпадения Нейрода). *Как правило, при достижении низкого здоровья, Сталкер объявит о своей неудаче, встанет на колени, и исчезнет в дыму. Чрезмерное количество повреждений, которые полностью истощает его здоровье, прежде чем он исчезнет, убивает его, но он испарится в дыму в любом случае. *После обновления 10.5 у Сталкера появилась способность "выключать" или прерывать все активные способности Варфреймов, которые направлены против него. *До обновления 11.0.5 шанс появления Сталкера равнялся 5%. С тех пор он был сокращён. *После обновления 7.11 снаряжение Сталкера было заменено на вышеуказанное. Прежде его арсенал состоял из: Кронус или Сциндо и Брэйтон Вандал. *После обновления 18 Сталкер получил некоторую речь, которая до обновления 18 была лишь английским словом "Death", проигранным в обратном порядке. *Если Сталкер приспособился к конкретному типу урона, будь это удар или разрез, подобно конкулисту, хорошим способом сбить приспособленность будет использование оператором луча бездны. Баги *Когда Сталкер убит во время миссии, обычная музыка заменяется на музыку "Сталкера" и будет звучать до конца игры. После прохождения игроком миссии музыка вернётся в первоначальное состояние. *Бывают встречи со Сталкером 1 уровня. Данный баг связан с высоким пингом между хостом и клиентом. *Сталкер может появиться на Испытаниях. *Сталкер становится неуязвимым после использования им способности Поглощения. *Способность Сталкера Рассеивание не отключает маскировку от Кубрау Хурас, но в то же время снимает невидимость, данную Стражем Шейд. *Поверженный Сталкер, прежде чем исчезнуть, может атаковать игрока, при этом оставаясь неуязвимым. |-|Цитаты = Угроза Сталкера до обновления 18 link= Музыка, играющая при появлении Сталкера link= Насмешка 1 (варианты первой предупредительной фразы, которую может произнести Сталкер): *''(имя игрока), ты не сможешь убежать от своего прошлого'' *''(имя игрока), прятаться негде'' link= *''Я знаю каждое твое движение, (имя игрока)'' link= Насмешка 2 (варианты второй произносимой Сталкером фразы): *''Кровь (имя босса) на твоих руках. Ты правда думал, что последствий не будет?'' link= *''Убийство (имя босса) не останется безнаказанным'' link= *''Нет спасения для твоего преступления против (имя босса)'' link= Насмешка 3 (Когда Сталкер уже начинает появляться): *''Ты не покинешь это место!'' link= *''Я - расплата за твои грехи!'' link= *''Твой приговор - смерть!'' link= Когда игрок побежден: *''(имя игрока) нас больше не побеспокоит.'' *''Готово. (имя игрока) больше нет.'' *''Правосудие восторжествовало. (имя игрока) казнен.'' Когда Сталкер побежден: *''Что ты... наделал?'' *''Нет?! Это... невозможно.'' *''Я проиграл. (имя игрока) будет жить.'' *''Я... проиграл. (имя игрока) останется безнаказанным...'' Использование способностей Варфреймов против Сталкера: *''Твои способности бесполезны!'' link= |-|Стратегия = *Сталкер Старайтесь всегда держаться от Сталкера на расстоянии, лучше на другой высоте — его способность Рассекающий Рывок может моментально убить даже опытных Тэнно. Но не отходите слишком далеко, иначе он телепортирует вас к себе. Также Сталкер может совершить скачок к игроку, используя Ненависть для ближнего боя. Сталкер стреляет очень метко. Если вы хотите победить его, нужно постоянно двигаться, совершать кувырки, прыгать вперед и назад, или же просто бежать в разные стороны, но не забывайте при этом стрелять. Сталкер способен развеивать любую способность Варфреймов, используя некоего подобия магнитного поля, при этом тратя часть своего здоровья. Как только у Сталкера остаётся мало здоровья, он использует Поглощение, аккумулируя весь получаемый урон, и спустя 5-8 секунд высвобождает его со взрывом в небольшой области. *Теневой Сталкер В случае, если у вас есть мощное оружие, способное убить с одного выстрела, стоит попробовать нанести максимальное количество урона Сталкеру в момент его появления, сразу после того, как он встанет с колен. При наличии Варфрейма с малым запасом щитов и здоровья старайтесь держаться от Сталкера на расстоянии, и искать наиболее подходящую открытую местность для боя. Чем больше комната/территория, тем больше шансов на ваше выживание. После начала боя, Сталкер заблокирует все двери. Сталкер способен двигаться по кратчайшему маршруту, но не будет прыгать для преодоления различных препятствий, что даст вам преимущество. Можно вывести Сталкера в длинный коридор и ,когда он пойдёт на вас, открыть по нему огонь (Сталкер движется по прямой). Теневой Сталкер в основном использует Войну, навязывая игроку ближний бой. В дальнем бою, Сталкер использует гранаты, работающие по принципу способности Поглощение. Сначала он вытянет руку вперёд, потом через 4-5 секунд он бросит гранату игроку (Внимание: если Сталкер начал заряд способности, не атакуйте его, иначе весь полученный урон он вернет игроку с помощью гранаты). Также может использовать умения Величественный Клинок и Призма, от которых при должной сноровке можно увернутся (от Призмы следует держаться на расстоянии, поскольку она преследует игрока). На средних дистанциях, в половине случаев использует Рассекающий Рывок, чтобы сократить дистанцию и нанести удар в ближнем бою сбитому с ног игроку. На близких дистанциях использует Паралич. Теневой Сталкер может адаптироваться к урону, что так же дает некое преимущество. Выстрелив или ударив его несколько раз, нужно дождаться момента "адаптации" и свободно увеличить дистанцию боя или занять более удобную позицию. Старайтесь ставить в оружие несколько комбинированных стихийных уронов, для лучшего эффекта. При адаптации к урону, смените оружие и нанесите несколько выстрелов/ударов для переадаптации. Адаптацию можно сбросить, использовав Луч Бездны Оператора. Учитывая тот факт, что Сталкер рассеивает ваши способности которые действуют в данный момент, он не может рассеять маскировку которую дает Ивара а так же к примеру купол Фроста, что помогает в убийстве. |-|Медиа = Видео center|500px Скриншоты stalker_icon.png 2015-12-04_00121.jpg|"Теневой" Сталкер 9df5c6e613b2b6d5062ed53b8f27af75_lightbox.jpg 5UBCMrd.jpg 5bPnbBQ.jpg 740c7f4ed7a3032a85aa7c8ff12a237a_lightbox.jpg 800px-STALKER.jpg 853fbb6935cd250294621256837fd93b_lightbox.jpg 1280px-YaTaGaN.PriME_vs_Stalker.png 2013-05-18_00007.jpg 2013-05-18_00010.jpg 66385d75c27372750671707ff46ea7cf_lightbox.png 230410_screenshots_2013-04-18_00001.jpg brVUi.jpg IMvqD.jpg LCWeRn0SYxc.jpg Stalker_2.jpg 3TPuf7QxFH4.jpg 2013-11-22_00006.jpg 2013-11-22_00004.jpg Stalker_Mail.png Этонемоёкароч.jpg 2015-12-04_00162.jpg 377fr1.jpg Stalker vs Ex.jpg Сталкер.jpg 2015-01-04_00003.jpg asdsadsa.jpg ALdZxJHq-9Y.jpg|Аж лёг|linktext=аж лёг Фан-арт stalker_by_rotaken.png Warframe_stalker_by_yuikami_da-d67ioju.jpg Stalker_by_mz15.jpg stalker_by_beriuos.jpg Bloody Cherry Blossom by Beriuos.jpg stalker_girl_by_beriuos.jpg Stalkers couple by beriuos.jpg stalker_unmask_by_beriuos.jpg AVUl2Y7phKcуа.jpg 4Cdel6oWhw8.jpg IbCswpb3W_E.jpg S-san I miss by beriuos.jpg foxy_stalker_excalibur_s_by_beriuos.jpg stalker_by_mrrumbles-d67z2cg.jpg Warframe the harvester of death by privateazib-d7asgm2.jpg warframe_stalker_by_xiaobotong-d6v0kqk.jpg Warframe moment of reckoning by squiddytreat-d74q8lh.jpg stalker_by_jithvan-d7gwkyu.png Stalker_avatar.png community_image_1407363214.jpg Rhino_and_soap.png Stalker_by_Ferreus_Demon.png|by ferreus Demon I am your reckoning.png warframe_the_stalker___tribal_helmet_by_razuldarkwood-d6srx4f.jpg stalker_s_stalker_3_of_3_by_panzerthetank.jpg|by panzerthetank I remember what you did.png|I remember what you did Tenno,you can't run from your past..jpg|'Tenno,you can't run from your past Female Stalker.jpg|Female Stalker stalker__warframe__by_darikaart.jpg|Stalker by DarikaArt a_malefic_visage_by_lococrazyy-d90bhxl.png|Stalker wallpaper Getting_Comfy_-_Art_by_Kevin-Glint.jpg|Getting Comfy - Art by Kevin-Glint Stalker_genderswap_by_zxpfer-dcoglbb.jpg|Stalker genderswap by Zxpfer en:Stalker Категория:Враги Категория:Боссы Категория:Метки смерти Категория:Сталкер Категория:Персонажи